


Another Forever.

by orphan_account



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, F/F, Nothing serious, this is just a dumb and cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kobayashi Yui was never really good at long distance.
Relationships: Kobayashi Yui/Watanabe Risa
Kudos: 23





	Another Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> something just for fun

Kobayashi Yui was nervous.

The young paramedic wasn’t expecting to be conscripted, but then again, since the fall of the Kanto region, the military had a serious manpower shortage facing their old enemy in the East. Korea proved to be a lot more powerful than they thought and with their allies either unreliable or tied up in their own conflicts, Japan was on their own.

And now she had to face the horrors of basic training before being sent out into a real fight. Yui had never even held a gun before all this, and she wasn’t sure if she could deal with actually firing it in combat, with intent to kill. She was a paramedic, for goodness sake. Her job was to save lives, not take them.

She wasn’t ready for this at all. She barely had time to process what was going on before being shoved into boot camp with little more than the basics. At least it was an all-women camp, considering the number of female conscripts they had to call up for this. It could have been worse. She could have been shoved into a camp full of men. 

The air was hot and muggy, though the sun was nowhere to be seen with all the murk in the sky. The sky hadn’t been clear ever since Tokyo. It was a constant reminder of how much they had suffered. Yui couldn’t forget it even if she wanted to. She was just glad her family hadn’t been anywhere near there when the bombs came.

Yui wasn’t the most athletic person in the world, though she wasn’t completely out of shape thanks to her old job. Still, running laps and then being forced through an obstacle course on your first day was likely to trip up any fresh rookie. She nearly tripped and fell on her face, when a strong hand grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her up before she ate filth.

“Hey, you okay?”

It was like hearing the voice of an angel. Yui blinked the sweat from her eyes, cursing her long hair that was plastered against her skin. It was so inconvenient now. The tiny paramedic swore she was going to chop it all off if this continued to bother her.

Her savior was jogging on the spot to keep her momentum, but there was concern in those eyes. Yui noted the small ponytail from short hair being tied up and lean athletic frame of the other girl. Clearly this person had no trouble keeping up with the physical requirements, unlike herself.

“Come on, I’ll run with you. Don’t give up.”

Yui panted as she valiantly made an attempt to keep up with those long legs. As if sensing her difficulty, the owner of those long legs slowed her pace to make it easier for her. Yui envied the taller girl who had offered to run with her. She had never been good at long distance.

“I’m slowing you down, you should go first,” Yui looked apologetically at her fellow conscript. The other girl shrugged.

“It’s okay, I already did my laps. This is just a bit of extra exercise.”

_ Extra exercise?? What do you mean extra exercise?! _

Yui’s eyes widened almost comically. Here she was struggling to complete the assigned number of laps, and this girl had not only completed them already, but was actually running more out of her own free will?

“You looked like you needed company.” The tall girl tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked over, smiling shyly. “My name’s Watanabe Risa.”

“Kobayashi Yui, nice to meet you.” 

They didn’t talk much after that, Yui needing her breath to finish running, and Risa deciding to just quietly support her. It was nice to have someone running by her side though, Yui thought. At least when she felt like giving up, glancing over at Risa who was still taking it easy next to her shamed her into continuing.

Yui thought it would be the last time she would see Risa that day, but when she finally dragged her exhausted body to her assigned bunk, she was surprised to see a familiar face.

“Hi, we meet again.” Risa’s smile was still as wide as when they first met. “Hope you don’t mind me taking the top bunk.”

At this point, Yui just wanted to collapse into the nearest bed. Climbing to the top bunk right now was an impossible task, so she gladly let Risa have it.

Risa turned out to be a very agreeable roommate. Over the next couple of weeks, Yui was starting to notice how Risa was always there to pick her back up when training got too difficult, and always ready to wake her or give her a hand when the drill sergeants did random checks on their rooms. The other girl was almost too nice to her, and they weren’t even really friends yet.

It took a while, but Yui finally voiced her suspicion when Risa cheerfully took the blame for her during training and was sent to do another 50 laps on the course.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

Risa paused in the middle of folding her uniform. Yui watched with amusement as pink crept up the taller girl’s cheeks.

“...you’re cute and I wanted to be friends.” Risa admitted after a moment, fidgeting nervously. Yui stared at her for a moment, then giggled. Risa reddened a bit more. “What?”

“Most people just ask, ” Yui pointed out. “I almost thought you were just flirting with me.”

Risa tilted her head alittle and frowned, as if the thought had only just occurred to her. Then it was like a lightbulb went off in her head, and she straightened up.

“What if I am?”

Yui stared at her. “You’re joking.”

“No, I’m not. You said I could ask. I’m asking.” Risa looked very serious, though the red tips of her ears betrayed her nervousness. “I like you.”

Now it was Yui’s turn to blush. Nervously, she tucked her hair behind one ear, trying to figure out how to respond to the sudden confession. She had always thought Risa was pretty, of course, but she hadn’t really thought about it that way. Training had always been so exhausting that she hadn’t had time to think about much in general.

But the other girl had always been there by her side, always ready with a smile or to help her with something she had trouble with. Still, Yui wasn’t sure about how she felt about Risa. It was too sudden, and she didn’t want to jump into things.

Risa had been watching her closely to gauge her reaction. Yui’s uncertainty was written all over her face, and suddenly the tall trainee regretted jumping the gun. She shouldn’t have pushed so soon and made Yui uncomfortable.

“Pretend I never said anything!” Risa burst out, jumping to her feet. “I’m going to the range now bye!”

Before Yui could even say anything, her roommate was out of the place in a flash, leaving only dust in her wake. Yui’s jaw moved wordlessly for a few moments, then she sighed. Perhaps it was better this way?

It was an awkward next couple of weeks after that. Risa had always been a hard worker in training, but now Yui barely saw her at all, because the other girl was always down at the shooting range even outside of normal practice time. It was strange to not have Risa constantly stuck to her during training, but Yui didn’t fail to notice that the other girl still watched her closely whenever they had the same training sessions.

It was funny what you missed when it was finally gone. Without Risa’s stupid jokes and company, Yui found that she felt even more alone than when she started out. She wanted to catch Risa to have a talk, but the taller girl was elusive as ever. Even if they didn’t date, surely they could still be friends? It was awkward to have the other girl avoid her all the time. Yui wasn’t even sure if Risa managed to sleep at all, since the other girl was out before she was awake and didn’t return until right before lights out, by which time Yui was already knocked out from a hard day in training.

Yui wanted to stay awake to wait for Risa, but her body never wanted to agree with her. Boot camp was almost over though, and soon they’d either be dispatched as grunts to the frontline, or sent to specialized training. Yui’s scores were generally average, though she did surprisingly well on the firing range. Of course, it was nowhere near as maddeningly perfect as Risa’s, who performed well at all distances and qualified easily for Expert in their marksmanship tests. Yui wondered darkly if it was because of Risa’s eagerness to avoid her that the girl had ended up honing her skills above and beyond at the range.

Extreme times called for extreme measures though, and Yui decided she had enough of trying to wait Risa out. It was during one of their obstacle course sessions when the opportunity finally came. Yui wasn’t actually intending to fall, but she had become distracted when she noticed Risa climbing ahead of her _(like, wow, she actually has a really nice figure? )_ , and lost her grip. She yelped when she plummeted, and saw Risa whip around in horror midfall.

The ground was muddy and sort of soft, which prevented her from breaking anything essential, but that didn’t mean she came out in one piece. Yui hissed at the sharp pain in her ankle, trying to pull herself from the muck. Risa, meanwhile, had slid down faster than Yui thought possible, and was already by her side.

“Get on, I’ll take you to the med bay.”

Heedless of the mud, Risa was offering her back for Yui to latch onto. The paramedic frowned.

“I’m dirty.”

“You’re hurt. Let me carry you.” Risa wasn’t backing down either.

Yui let out a sigh. “Fine. ”

She plopped herself onto Risa’s not very wide back, and the taller girl rose easily, as if Yui weighed nothing. The smaller girl clung onto her thin frame, resting her head between her own arm and the crook of Risa’s shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable, despite Risa not looking very strong or reliable.

“Can’t avoid me anymore, can you?” Yui teased.

Risa panicked and Yui could feel all the muscles in her shoulders tense.

“I thought you would want some space…” Risa started weakly, moving carefully to avoid jostling the girl on her back.

Yui noticed her consideration, of course, and it lit a warm feeling in her chest. That didn’t mean she was going to forgive Risa so easily for ignoring her though.

“We are going to have a talk, and you’re not running away, Watanabe.”

Risa’s shoulders slumped.

“Okay…” She sounded like she was being sent to timeout. Yui tried her best to suppress a giggle.

“You have a lot to answer for.”

If it was even possible, Risa seemed to shrink even more. The rest of their walk to the med bay was mercifully silent, Risa stuck worrying while Yui enjoyed the closeness for the first time in weeks. She had missed having Risa around, she could admit to herself that much. Did that mean she was going to accept her proposal? Yui still didn’t quite feel the same, but she did enjoy the girl’s company. What Risa deserved, Yui thought, was a chance to change her mind.

The tall girl was still beating herself up internally even after seeing Yui to the med bay and finding out that it was just a sprain. She was still sunk in her own thoughts while carrying Yui back to their room, to the point that even Yui noticed how quiet she was being.

“Are you alright?” Yui asked, and Risa jumped a little.

“I...I’m fine.”

They were back in their room, but Yui was still muddy and getting to the showers was going to be a trial. Risa clearly saw the problem as well, but was wondering how to volunteer to help without sounding like a complete pervert.

“I need a shower…” Yui started. Risa straightened up imperceptibly.

“I’ll take you there! I promise I won’t look!” Risa was just short of crossing herself and swearing on the honour of god and country at this point. Despite herself, Yui laughed.

“You need a shower too, I got mud all over you.” Yui sounded apologetic, then a mischievous grin crept up her face. “You could get in the shower with me.”

Risa turned the shade of a fresh cooked lobster at the idea. Yui giggled even harder. Oh, this was going to be fun for her. Probably less fun for Risa, but Yui figured this could be punishment for ignoring her for the past few weeks.

The shower was interesting to say the least. Risa was true to her word and literally blindfolded herself before helping Yui into one of the stalls. Yui was touched, but she didn’t say a word, allowing Risa to gingerly help her out. It was cute how awkward the other girl was, and it was hard for Yui to pretend she was still upset with her. It seemed too much like kicking a puppy when it was down.

That night, they had a talk, Risa on the top bunk and Yui at the bottom, whispering quietly to prevent anyone from hearing them. Risa almost fell off the top bunk when Yui told her she had a chance.

“I’m not saying yes yet, but we can be friends first.”

Risa had never been so elated. She hadn’t missed the ‘yet’ in the sentence. For their remaining time in boot camp, Risa was constantly by Yui’s side, literally doing everything she could to win Yui’s approval. It should have been smothering, but Yui found herself enjoying the attention, and it wasn’t too long after that when she finally admitted to herself that she found Risa incredibly adorable and agreed to date her. The puppy whooped and lifted Yui off the ground, spinning around in circles until they were both dizzy and giggling.

Making sure that they didn’t get separated was hard, but Risa managed it somehow by pulling Yui with her into sniper training. It was difficult, but the two of them kept a low profile and excelled by egging each other on, and comforted each other at night when things got tough.

Risa was there for Yui when the latter finally registered her first kill in the field, the ex-paramedic throwing up after the fact. Yui held Risa through the night when the younger found out that her mother had finally passed away from radiation sickness, the reason why she had joined the military in the first place, before the conscription had even begun.

They were friends, partners and lovers, and their efficiency in the field was unmatched to the point that they were always deployed together. From battlefield to battlefield they watched each other’s backs, bandaged their wounds when hurt, and kept each other sane when the world seemed to be going crazy around them. They found family when they were finally attached to the Keyaki unit, but Yui only crawled into Risa’s arms at night for comfort, if not for warmth.

They promised to never be apart, and Yui would dream of the day she would be able to bring Risa home to see her family. The war seemed to go on forever but as long as they’re together, Yui could wait another forvever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come talk w me on twitter @risaponist !!
> 
> and as always thanks for reading :)


End file.
